The Second War of Wings
The Second War of Wings, part of Heir of the Scarlet Brotherhood part 3. Prologue In the third age, during the height of the Ibyth Imperium, a group of powerful and advanced Goblin-kin visited the Hobgoblin Capital in flying ships. The visitors claimed to be from other realms and that the subjects of the Imperium may join them if only they comply with their demands. Only one task given, to protect a single orc from among the visitor’s ranks. He was a powerful war priest who worshiped an unknown deity and carries an item which has the potential to unite all of Goblin-kin under one banner, if used correctly. They were to simply wait for the return of the flying ships and deliver the item. The Hobgoblins of Ord obeyed their orders unquestioningly. But the flying ships never returned. Nearly a thousand years passed, the empire had fallen but the cabal of war priests had survived and were determined to fulfill his duty no matter how long it took. Second War of Wings Flying ships are once again seen by folk near the ruins of Rysith, in the Ibith Highlands, ancient Hobgoblin territory. In the coming weeks, a horde of orc and hobgoblins numbering in the thousands begins amassing near the eastern border of the Silver Reach. The Elves of the Silver Reach were unprepared for such a massive engagement, and reached out to the nation of Findle for aid. With the goblin horde advancing West into the Silver Reach, the Findelian army would flank the horde on its East side, forcing them to fight from two fronts. Weeks later, lead by a fleet of flying ships, the horde cut its way through the dense forests of the Silver Reach and the three armies finally collided. As luck would have it, flying ships of a different design arrive and being to combat the Goblin fleet. After a few of the ships crash into the forest of the Silver Reach, the rest continue fighting and ascend above the clouds. They are not seen again. With the most intimidating part of their horde gone, the orcs and hobgoblins falls into disarray and are quickly defeated by the combined Human and Elvish forces. The Narrock Conflict Several months pass, and the nation of Findle turns its primary forces back to aiding the city of Hope's Light in Narrock against their myriad of foes. The Court Wizard of Hope's Light announces that he has found a cure to lycanthropy, a common tool used by their enemies. Findelian troops cycle in and out of the city for months, armed with this cure. Six months after the Goblin-kin conflict, the city of Findle erupts in chaos as hundreds of soldiers within the walls turn into werewolves and tear through citizens with never before seen coordination. The city of Hope's Light had been taken over by werewolves, and betrayed Findle. By the bloody nights end, the werewolves were purged, and the Kingdom of Findle had been crippled. King Holt promised his people that those responsible for this would pay with their lives. Two months later, three warships from Findle depart from their shores filled with what was left of the Findelian army. King Holt announces that they are leaving for the city of Hope's Light and that their enemies in Narrock will fall before their might. Nearly two years pass. In the time that passes, no one is able to account for the whereabouts of Findle’s army, in Narrock or otherwise. King Holt arrives at port city Wingar with one warship and less than a third of his men and announces that they are victorious. The country rejoices as they announce that their enemies have been destroyed and they can finally be at peace.